It has been observed that the majority of conventional mouthwash formulations (approximately 95% of conventional formulations) contain a high percentage of ethanol, with concentrations ranging from about 10% to 30%. The ethanol is used not only as a disinfectant, but also as a solvent to dissolve additives (such as flavour oils) which are insoluble in water.
However, making a clear oil-in-water emulsion without alcohol but which contains high levels of a water-insoluble flavouring agent is a challenging task, with the dispersion of a high concentration of water-insoluble flavouring agent in a water-based system being difficult to achieve.
A need still exists for an alcohol-free aqueous oral care composition which contains a high level of water-insoluble flavouring agent, but which has a uniform homogenous clear appearance.
It would also be desirable for such a composition to provide the benefits of both a mouthwash and a toothpaste.